


Soft and Wet

by antisocialhood



Series: Take A Walk On The Wild Side [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, honestly i mean idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Calum's angry or anything, he just needs more than Luke has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft and Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mukeclemmings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeclemmings/gifts).



> lol, i think i've been promising Brittney for like 2 months that i'd write this (or something along the lines of this) and like yesterday i just cracked and started typing.
> 
> i'm not sure if i should tag this crack fic, because i mean, honestly that's what this feels like, but it's not, woah.
> 
> anyway,
> 
> there is humiliation in this, please do not read if that makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> i hope you enjoy
> 
> (title is from Prince's song 'Soft and Wet')

Calum’s sitting on the bed when Luke comes out of the shower. He looks guilty, cheeks a soft pink and his lower lip rubbed a deep red - excessive chewing, Luke concludes as he pulls a pair of shorts on and drops the towel, back to the older boy.

 

“I think we should talk,” Calum sounds awkward and tense, and he's shifting on the bed uncomfortably. A heavy silence falls over them both as Luke moves forward shakily, feet pulling him along even though his mind hasn’t really processed the movement. Calum won’t look him in the eye, seems suddenly immersed in the block patterns of the carpet.

 

“You know I...” Calum cuts off and swings his head towards the window, like talking to the curtains would be easier than talking to Luke, “I care about you, a lot. You know that? Like, I love you, yeah?” He puts his hand on Luke’s and squeezes, a small gesture that has Luke relaxing - just a bit. “You know, like, I wouldn’t ever intentionally hurt you, right?” Luke squirms and pulls his hand out from under Calum’s. The older boy turns quickly away from him, eyes flashing with something heavy and unreadable, something akin to guilt but not as severe.

 

“I mean, yeah?” It’s a question, really, not an answer, and that in itself holds much more weight than it should have to.

 

“You know I love you,” Calum moves his hand to Luke’s thigh, rubs slowly up and down, nodding himself as if to tell Luke to mimic him. Luke does, nodding quickly. He watches Calum’s hand, feels his breath catch in his throat every time the older boy’s fingers trail along the inside of his thigh. “You know -” He pauses and looks to the carpet again. “I love your dick, you know that.”

 

Fuck, Luke thinks, cheeks flushing. He tears his eyes from the older boys face and looks towards the door. He can feel himself chubbing up, wants to cry because Calum’s looking at him with these pitiful eyes. He nods though, wills himself to stay calm, tells his dick to chill the fuck out because Calum could break Luke's heart just as easily as he could get him off.

 

Calum’s quiet, holding his breath as if that will ease him into whatever he’s about to say. “Your dick isn’t doing it for me, Luke. Like, it’s really hot when you get all dominant and hold me down and stuff, but... But when you fuck me,” He shakes his head, cheeks a dark pink, and he looks up finally, chewing hard at his plump bottom lip. “I can’t feel it.”

 

Luke wants to bury himself alive at this point. The idea that his boyfriend isn’t satisfied with him is overwhelming, and in the wrong sense. He’s hard, painfully so, and the thin material of his shorts does almost nothing to hide the fact. When did humiliation become something that got Luke worked up? He feels like he’s losing himself, and it's worse when Calum’s hand moves up his thigh again, further than before. It's like he knows that Luke’s cock is leaking from his words, and he probably does.

 

“You’re tiny, Luke.” Calum smiles weakly, like he doesn’t know if he should be saying any of this. He tightens his hand on Luke’s thigh, “Barely even get in me before you’re nutting and I mean, it’s nice to suck you off ‘cause you can’t choke me, but I need something more substantial, I need bigger.”

 

And Luke can’t help but whimper, broken and tiny. Calum smiles this time, brushes a finger over Luke’s cock and hums. “Can’t even feel you.” He cups his dick through the thin shorts and squeezes softly. Luke wheezes, leans forward and clenches his thighs. Calum’s word hit harder than they should, aimed directly at his cock and Luke’s seeing stars.

 

“Cal,” He chokes on the older boy's name and jerks forward, feels Calum’s hand squeeze again. He shudders, feels a bubble of pre-cum spurt from his tip and almost slides from the bed.

 

Calum’s unrelenting, dips his fingers into the waistband of Luke’s shorts and yanks them down until his tip is out, red and flushed and leaking. He slides his thumb around the head, leaving a shiny trail of pre-cum. Luke raises his hips in a jerky movement and Calum takes it and pulls Luke's shorts down his legs and to his feet, before he pushes Luke onto his back, fingers wrapping around Luke’s little cock.

 

“So small,” Calum coos and Luke feels lightheaded. He leans up, rests on his elbows to watch Calum’s fingers engulf his dick, completely enclose it in his grasp. Yeah, Calum’s hands are abnormally large, and Luke’s are too, but he’s never seen Calum’s dick disappear into his hand, never noticed how Calum only used his palm and three fingers to jerk Luke off, sometimes only two, with his pinky brushing against Luke's tummy. “It can’t even please me anymore.” Calum hasn’t even bothered twisting his wrist, giving that extra hit of friction to Luke; he doesn’t have to because Luke’s already gasping his name and clawing at the bedsheets.

 

He squirms around, thrusts his hips up and feels Calum’s hand on his thigh, warm and steady, pushing his slightly elevated body back onto the bed. It’s surreal, Calum’s hand completely covering him - all except the head which is glistening as more beads of pre-cum dribble from the tip. He throws his head back, lets out a deep groan and thrusts up, wants nothing more than to cum, cover Calum’s fingers in sticky white and watch him lick them clean.

 

“Should just buy you a strap on.” Calum grunts the words out and pushes at Luke’s hips once more. Luke blinks back black dots and looks at him again, watches Calum pull at his own shorts, leave them just below his balls and stroke his cock, already hard and shiny at the tip. He drops Luke’s cock and Luke watches it bounce down to rest on his stomach - still on the pale expanse of his pubic bone that never saw the sun. Calum throws a leg over Luke’s stomach, grinds his ass down on the blondes dick and pulls Luke up into a kiss.

 

His lips are wet and warm, probably from how much he's bitten them. Luke likes it though, likes how Calum’s just as worked up as he is, likes that they’re both so needy. He rolls his hips up, earns a deep groan from Calum before he’s pushed flat onto his back, Calum’s tongue licking into his mouth, hungry and wanting. “You’d look so good,” Calum breaks the kiss, nips at Luke’s collarbone and rolls them over, wraps his legs around Luke’s waist and pulls him close. “A pretty black strap on fucking me and your little dick all small and hard under it. You'd be so desperate babe, wanting to fuck me, but never getting to,” Calum bites Luke’s lower lip hard, tugs at the swollen flesh. “Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 

Luke groans, ruts his hips down harshly, can feel Calum’s cock hard on his stomach, his own bumping along gracelessly. He grinds harder, presses his chest down to Calum’s face and lets out a strangled noise.

 

“Can’t even get yourself off, can you?” Calum asks almost gleefully, like an overly excited child. He kisses around Luke’s nipples before sucking one into his mouth, tongue dancing eagerly over the hard bud. His hands cup Luke’s ass, greedily pulling the cheeks apart and squeezing tightly. “You’re too small.”

 

And Luke’s whimpering, body tensing up with each uneven, messy stroke Calum gives him. He trails a hand through Calum’s hair and tugs as he comes, creaming on the older boy's tummy and thighs, and dropping his face into the pillow under Calum’s head.

 

“Feel good?” asks Calum as he grinds his own body up, rubs himself off against Luke’s tense stomach. He rolls them over, holds himself above Luke and presses the heel of his hand to his own cock, thrusts his hips forward and keeps his hand steady. He throws his head back and Luke watches with hooded eyes. Can just imagine how good he’d look riding a big, thick strap on, bouncing up and down as it hit every nerve in his body and left him trembling. “I can feel your cock on my ass, you’re just touching me, babe, barely even doing that.” Calum grunts the words out through gritted teeth and drops his head, panting heavily. He rubs his hands over Luke’s nipples, pinches the buds between his forefinger and thumb, has Luke whining out pitiful noises. Calum’s body shakes and he moans, spurts of white pumping from his dick, streaking Luke’s chest.

 

“Shit,” Luke huffs breathlessly, as Calum plants his hands on Luke’s chest and smears his cum around, painting him. He watches with wide eyes, feels his cock twitch hungrily, desperately, at the sight of Calum on top of him, talking him down, mocking him. “Get,” Luke chokes on the word, can’t finish his sentence and stutters, “get me a strap on.”

 

Calum grins, reaching behind himself with a sticky hand to cup Luke’s dick, running his thumb along it before stroking him once, twice, three times. Luke’s cock perks up at the friction and Calum chortles, shaking his head. “You’re absolutely unbelievable.” He strokes Luke once more, chest raised like he’s holding his breath. “Can’t wait to compare you to something monstrous,” He runs his free hand down Luke’s arm, interlacing their fingers once he’s caught the blondes hand. “Can’t wait to feel a real dick in my ass.”

 

Luke’s cheeks fill with heat, his body flooding with embarrassment, all the while remembering how submerged he felt when Calum started humiliating him, degrading him. He liked it, loved it even, and he definitely wouldn’t mind it happening again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, i'll never write something like this again, it was strange to think through although extremely fun to write. i'm hoping (possibly planning, probably not) to write a part 2 with the strap on and such, but no promises because i'm a lazy bum that forgets i've promised to do such things.
> 
> the halloween fic i've been working on sucks, lol and i don't know if it'll be finished for halloween although i'll try my hardest to complete it.
> 
> i hope everyone enjoyed.
> 
> as usual, huge thank you to [@shutupluke](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupluke) for beta-ing//making this 100x better 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated, and don't forget to come find me on [tumblr](http://antisocialhood.tumblr.com)  
> have a lovely day and/or night!
> 
> much love,
> 
> x


End file.
